1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to still image filing system and, more particularly, is directed to a still image filing system for use in transmitting Telop (television opaque) in a television broadcasting station.
2. Description of the Background
It has been previously proposed to transmit a Telop (television opaque) or the like by utilizing a still image filing apparatus having a digital memory in a television broadcasting station.
In a previously proposed still image filing apparatus, a still image to be filed is supplied to a bus of a central processing unit (CPU) that controls the operation of the still image filing apparatus by a direct memory access (DMA) operation. The still image supplied to the bus is processed by the CPU with some suitable processing such as editing the still image or the like, and is then written to a file memory.
In the aforesaid previously described still image filing apparatus, the CPU bus is also employed as a bus of a video signal of the still image. Therefore, when the still image is processed, other operations on the video signal cannot be performed. Further, this processing operation is time consuming so that the overall operation of the still image filing apparatus in the prior art needs a lot of time.
Further, in the prior-art still image filing apparatus, many procedures are needed in order to perform edition, filling or transmission of the still image. Further, the procedures require the user to be skilled in that work, which makes it difficult and annoying to the user of the system.